Dark Secrets Come from the Water
by Miss Amane
Summary: One night some crazy fangirls slip something into Natsume's drink. Now he can't stop thinking about Mikan. What happens when she comes knocking on his door? Warning MA rating. Due to graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this. This is my first fan fiction so be gentle. Please feel free to review. I look forward to seeing your reviews. I am sorry for starting with a cliffhanger. It just worked out that way. So please review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It is ****property ****Higuchi Tachibana****. I only own the plot and writing style things.**

Chapter 1

_Ugh what the hell was in the food? _Natsume wondered as he made his way up to his room. Ever since dinner he had been feeling strange. Not to mention he kept feeling like someone was watching him. He paused and looked around as if he expected to see someone. Of course there was no one there. Perhaps he was coming down with something. _Natsume you're losing it._ He scolded himself. If he kept looking for mysterious stalkers he was sure to become paranoid. Then again he might all ready be. Even though he was now a high school student he sometimes felt like a child. Only children were afraid of things that went bump in the night. With those pleasant thoughts Natsume continued on his way to his room. He paused as he felt a strange feeling. He looked down to see a disturbing bulge forming in his pants. That was very unusual for him. He didn't get turned on for just any reason. Was that what the strange feeling was? Him getting very horny out of nowhere.

"Hey Natsume!" Natsume held back a groan. Did Ruka have to pop in at that moment? He moved his body so Ruka wouldn't notice his little problem. Well it was a rather big problem. He turned his head to look at his childhood friend.

"What is it Ruka?"

"I was coming to see if you are all right. I heard some girls talking about slipping something into your drink." Ruka said stopping next to him. He placed his hands on his knees and stopped to pant as though he had been running. Natsume frowned lightly as he thought it over. He had kind of guessed that something had been in his drink. He wasn't sure just what.

"Do you know what it was or who did it?" He asked although he wasn't sure he wanted to face anyone in this state. Especially not girls. He noticed that Ruka looked uncomfortable. _God, here it comes._

"I don't know who did it just a group of fan girls who probably want your attention. But what they gave you is a very strange thing. It….um increases your hormones. Making you particularly…sensitive." Ruka said with a light blush. Natsume could feel himself get embarrassed as well. This was not exactly something he wanted to talk to Ruka about.

"I don't feel anything. How long is it supposed to last?" Natsume asked acting as if nothing was wrong. The fact that he hadn't turned from the wall gave him away.

"I'm not sure, perhaps a week maybe longer. I think they gave you a rather strong one so there was more of a chance you would get with one of them. They came across as rather desperate. If I were you I would stay away from any girls until it wears off. Especially Mikan. Good luck Natsume." Ruka said before he headed off down the hallway. Natsume was tempted to call after him but he doubted it would help. So with a light sigh he turned and made his way to his room. He made his way successfully to his room without meeting anyone else. He sighed lightly as he slumped against the door. He could feel himself straining at the zipper of his pants. He could feel the metal cutting into his sensitive erection. He reached down and locked the door to prevent intruders. He didn't need anyone to walk in on him. Not with what he was going to do. Ever so carefully he reached down and unzipped his pants. He sprung out of his pants. The cool air felt wonderful against his hot skin. As soon as he closed his eyes he saw her face. The girl he most wanted, Mikan. No matter what girl threw herself at him he would only want Mikan. He had kept his feelings from her although it was hard to hide. She made him feel things he had never felt before. So she was the face he saw as he began to stroke himself. It felt slightly unsatisfying but it would have to do. He couldn't go around jumping girls. And suddenly there was a knock on the door. Natsume sighed lightly.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mikan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsume felt his eyes widen as he heard the voice from the other side of the door. It was like that saying think of the devil and the devil shall appear. Only Mikan wasn't the devil in fact she was like an angel. He felt himself blush lightly at the thought. He was glad she couldn't see him for it was a very uncharacteristic thing for Natsume to blush. He looked down at himself and frowned. He couldn't greet anyone like that. "Hold on a minute." He said trying to sound like his usual self. He gently pushed himself back into his pants and zipped them up. He buttoned his pants as he unlocked the door. He opened it to find the most beautiful sight he had seen all day. Mikan stood outside of his door looking as perfect and angelic as ever. She was small at least compared to him. Then again who wasn't? Her chocolate colored hair hung down her back and framed her angelic face. Wide brown eyes the same shade as her hair stared up at him.

"Hi Natsume." She greeted cheerfully. He once again could feel himself straining against his zipper. Only this time he knew she was the one turning him on. Even more than he all ready was. He was surprised he wasn't going to blow up. Her lips parted in a warm smile.

"Did you need something?" Natsume asked trying to sound as could as he usually did. He could let himself be given away. He couldn't let her know what he was feeling. It might scare her away.

"I was just coming to see if you were all right. Ruka seemed worried about you and Hotaru said you weren't feeling well. She had a long talk with Ruka and he rushed off. So I thought you might be feeling unwell." Mikan said her cheerful smile still in place. That darn Hotaru. She had told Ruka what happened to him and she was smart enough to know what it would do. He could understand his best friend's concern but did she have to tell Mikan? Was she trying to set her friend up? It would stand to reason that he would be over taken with lust and not be able to control himself. It seemed dangerous to send an innocent girl up there.

"Did Hotaru suggest you come up?" He asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah she said I should come check on you. I'm not sure why though. I didn't think Hotaru got along with you very well." Mikan said with a thoughtful expression. All right she's not as stupid as people think. She was smart enough to know it wasn't a coincidence. The question was what was Natsume going to do about it? He was fighting the urge to tackle her and fulfill his wildest fantasies. Then again perhaps she wasn't as innocent as she appeared either. It might not hurt to see.

Mikan's third person POV

Mikan bit her lip as she watched Natsume. She had only looked at his face so far but there was definitely something different. He didn't seem as cold as usual although he sounded like it. His crimson eyes were alight with a fire she didn't really understand. She couldn't help but notice how handsome Natsume was. She had thought so for quite a long time but he never seemed interesting. His slightly messy hair was the color of raven feathers and it went so well with his eyes. His face was set in cold lines causing her to look down. She didn't understand his cold stare. Her gaze drifted over his chest. She could see the athletic bulge of his muscles under his shirt. He had a body many would die for and girls often fainted at the sight of. He was not as big as someone who worked out all the time but he wasn't scrawny either. Her eyes drifted further drifting towards his feet. She reached the front of his pants and stopped. Her eyes grew wide and a blush covered her cheeks. She hadn't seen him do that before. She could see a surprising bulge in his pants. And it was too big to be anything one would carry in their pockets.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Mikan felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. She thought about shaking her head but she knew she wasn't a very good liar. So she just looked away and blushed. She heard a chuckle beside her. She looked up at Natsume. "I'm sorry am I being rude. It's just your face is so funny." It was odd to see Natsume laughing. He all ways seemed to be so angry.

"So what is with your happy mood?" Mikan asked not quite sure what she should think about this. He gave her a wicked smile.

"Some girls thought it would be funny to slip something in my drink. It made me a little happier than usual. Want to try it out?" Mikan's eyes widened. How would she reply?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah answers to my cliffhanger. I am working on making these chapters longer so hopefully there will be more to read and more questions answered. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. You know the drill.**

Chapter 3

"All right." Mikan replied her face burning. She wasn't really sure what a normal girl's answer would be so she went on instinct. She wanted this and he seemed to like her as much as she liked him. It seemed the perfect opportunity. Natsume looked surprise as if he hadn't been expecting that answer. Then the surprise faded and heat filled his eyes. He stepped out of the doorway.

"Are you going to come in or do you want anyone passing by to see what we're doing?" Mikan blushed even more and stepped inside. Natsume reached past her and shut the door. He then locked the door behind her. He turned with burning heat in his eyes and gently guided her to the bed. He pushed her down gently and crawled onto the bed beside her. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek. "Ah little Mikan the things you do to me. Such beauty you have." He murmured. Mikan smiled lightly and reached down to gently run her fingers over the bulge in Natsume's pants. He let out a groan and gently grabbed her hand. "Not yet little one. I would like to pleasure you first." He carefully untied the ribbon around her neck and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Ne, Natsume are you excited?" Mikan asked with a light giggle.

"I didn't know you were such a vixen." Natsume replied with a chuckle.

Natsume's Third Person POV

Natsume watched as Mikan reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. She slowly slid It off his shoulders and tossed it somewhere on the floor. She gave him a smile and gently pressed her core against his straining erection. He moaned and went about finishing unbuttoning her blouse. When he was finished he gently pushed it aside revealing her bra. It was white and had little pandas decorating it. He chuckled lightly. "Very mature. I can't remember why I stopped calling you Polka dots." He said with another chuckle.

"Pervert." Mikan replied teasingly sticky her tongue out at him. He lent closer and captured her lips with his own. He plunged his tongue into her mouth since it was open and tangled it with hers. She moaned and pressed against him. He reached behind her and lightly unhooked her bra. It fell away easily baring her breasts to him. Her nipples pebbled as he watched them. He knew it wasn't from the cool air for his room was all ways warm. When they needed air he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her throat. He trailed his tongue after nipping lightly. She moaned lightly her head tipping back baring her neck to him. He smiled and let his hand creep up her leg gently rubbing her thigh. He rubbed further up until he pushed up her skirt. Her underwear was decorated with pandas as well.

"Again you are so mature. But some how you make pandas seem sexy." Mikan blushed lightly at his words causing his smile to widen. He gently rubbed her through her panties as he moved to her other nipple. She moaned loudly pressing into his touch. Her panties were all ready wet.

"Ah Natsume please." Mikan moaned a little louder and pressed closer to him. Natsume smiled and obeyed. He doubted he could say no to the little angel in front of him. So was so beautiful and so sexy. He pulled her panties down around her knees and gently stroked her. She moaned and bucked against her.

"Ah you are so full of surprises." He murmured before he bent his head to lick her. She moaned lightly as he licked at her. He gently pressed a finger into her loving the way her moans increased. After a few moments he inserted another finger going slowly. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything.

"Ne, Natsume harder!" She cried pressing closer to him. He did as she asked and thrust his fingers into her harder and faster. He pumped them feeling the way her body clutched his fingers. She felt so good and he couldn't wait to be inside of her. She reached down and gently stroked the bulge in his pants. He moaned and moved his fingers faster. Mikan let out a moan her body jerking up and her muscles clenching around him. She came coating his fingers. He smiled lightly as he pulled back. He lifted his fingers making sure she was watching before he started to lick them off.

"You taste so wonderful." He murmured looking up to see her blushing darkly. Her hand gently unsnapped the button of his pants as if she wanted to go further. He reached down to help her only to be stopped by a knock on the door. "Shit." He said with a frown. "I forgot Ruka was coming over. Get dressed quick." He commanded. Mikan quickly pulled up her panties as she pulled down her skirt. They both buttoned their shirts and fixed their hair. Mikan sighed lightly and hoped up onto the windowsill. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making a dramatic entrance." Mikan said giving him a wink before she hoped out of the window. Good thing he wasn't on a higher floor. He didn't have time to think about it though because he walked to the door to let Ruka in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Damn it Ruka what do you want?" Natsume asked opening the door with a glare. His friend had the worst possible timing. Ruka looked surprised at his tone before he frowned.

"No need to be so nasty, Natsume. I just came to see if you were keeping out of trouble. And if that thing you drank was still lurking about. I can well see that it is. You're never so happy to see me." Ruka said. Natsume felt his cheeks warm slightly and turned away from Ruka.

"Sorry it has a mind of its own. Damn thing has a mind of its own. But I'm fine and I haven't been bending girls over tables and doing them." _Thanks to you._ Natsume added. Now that he thought about it was he just trying to be with Mikan because his hormones were out of control or because he actually liked her? Well he knew for certain that he liked her and he often had nights when he dreamed of her. And she seemed so willing to be with him as well. She had been so responsive and rather surprising. Although what hadn't surprised him was the pandas. She really was childish. If she was willing then he wouldn't feel like totally scum for wanting to as well. Then again he hadn't really talked to her. When she came by his mind had been clouded then they had started doing things and now he was just confused. "Man I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He groaned. He closed the door behind Ruka and sat on his bed. It was probably the wrong choice for it still smelt like her. He felt himself harden to the point of pain and held back a groan. What was he going to do with himself? "I keep thinking things I'm not supposed to about people I shouldn't think them about." He said placing his head in his hands.

"Well as long as they aren't about me then I'll help you out." Ruka said sitting down elegantly in a chair. He had some princely quality that just stuck out. It had never bugged Natsume before but in the moment he wished he could be as collected as his best friend. Just to not have to feel so confused. He blinked in surprise when a package hit him in the head.

"What was that for?" He asked before he looked down at the box. "Ruka are you crazy? Giving me these is like encouragement. You're helping me do bad things." Natsume said with a confused frown. Why would Ruka give him this?

"Well I might be just a little crazy and I don't approve of it but I am quite sure if you really want to do this then not even I could stop you. So I'm giving you these to hopefully prevent little Natsumes running around just yet." Ruka said with a smile. The smile was so kind that Natsume felt guilty about being jealous of his friend even for a moment. "Well then I'd better go, so that you can go find your lady love." Ruka stood with a smile and made his way to the door.

"Hey Ruka." Natsume called. Ruka paused and turned. "Thanks." He said. Ruka nodded and headed out the door. Now Natsume had to go find Mikan. She could be anywhere by now.

Mikan's Third person POV

Mikan smiled lightly to herself as she twirled down the sidewalk. She felt kind of like she was walking on air although it was obvious she wasn't. She felt so happy and yet at the same time a little disappointed. She had really enjoyed being with Natsume if only it hadn't ended so abruptly. She hadn't really gotten to see him or touch him. And she was quite positive he hadn't released himself. She hoped he wasn't in pain. She wasn't really aware how the male body worked. She was after all not the brightest girl around. She hadn't simply been acting on impulse before. She had no idea what she was doing or if it was normal to respond the way she did. Then again Natsume had seemed to like it that and making fun of her undergarments. So what if she liked to wear pandas? She would find something a little sexier for him for next time. Speaking of which would there be a next time? After what happened would he want to see her again? Or was he just acting in the moment? She wasn't really sure and she didn't have any one to ask. Natsume wasn't really a social person. And she wouldn't be able to look at Ruka without blushing.

"Baka." She heard behind her before something hit her in the shoulder and caused her to trip. She let out a light squeak as she found herself on the ground. What in the world was that? She sat up and looked around.

"Hotaru you're so mean." She complained looking at her friend. Hotaru had hit her with her baka cannon. Mikan rubbed her shoulder lightly and gave her best friend a puppy dog face.

"I know you were having stupid thoughts. You can't pretend you weren't." Hotaru said giving her a glare. Mikan whined lightly as if she had been hurt. She hadn't just a little surprised.

"Do you need something, Hotaru?" Mikan asked with a light pout. Hotaru stayed quiet as she helped her friend up.

"Actually I had something to give you, just to be safe." She said handing Mikan a little case. Mikan stared at the case in confusion. She then opened it and gasped.

"Hotaru where did you get these pills?" She asked now knowing what they were. It was hard not to guess.

"I'm all ways prepared. Not to mention I get the strangest things in the mail. Don't worry about the how just get to your dorm and wash up. You've had a long day." Hotaru said with a light nod. She gently guided her friend back to their rooms.

"Thank you for the help, Hotaru." Mikan said with a smile before she went off to take a shower. The girl was rather naive. Could she not see that Hotaru was setting her up with Natsume and Ruka wasn't doing much to keep them apart? One way or another she was going to wind up sleeping with Natsume. She popped in a pill before she started her shower. The cool water felt nice on her skin. It was hard to keep her mind from wandering to Natsume. She skimmed her hands down her body remembering the way he had touched her, the hot gaze on her body. She gently slid a finger in and let out a soft moan. She thrust it gently remembering the way Natsume had felt. She soon added another and then a third. It didn't take her long when she thought of him to send her over the edge. "Oh Natsume." She murmured before she finished her shower. She stepped out minutes later and pulled on her undergarments. They were black lace since she wanted to feel at least a little bit sexy. The panda ones had been kind of embarrassing. She had forgotten what a pervert he was. How could she have forgotten? Oh well that wasn't really important at the moment. She sighed to herself when she heard a knock on the door. Hotaru had probably forgotten something. She wrapped a towel around herself and padded lightly to the door. "Did you forget…?" Mikan trailed off as she opened the door. It wasn't Hotaru who greeted her. "..Something?"

Natsume's Third Person POV

After a while of searching Natsume had come across Hotaru leaving the girl's dorms, of course boys weren't really aloud there because that was where the girls slept. But he had stopped the girl and asked her where Mikan was. She informed him that Mikan was in the shower before she stepped on his foot and walked off. It was a strange thing to see Hotaru do not that he knew her very well. She just seemed more of the kind to shoot you with a baka gun then to step on you. And didn't she usually charge you for information instead of giving it. Natsume frowned lightly as he made his way up to Mikan's room. He wasn't sure about this. There were so many factors that didn't seem right. He paused when he heard the water running. So Mikan really was taking a shower. He hoped it wasn't to wash away the smell of him. That would hurt then again he was thinking of the worst scenario. He should try to be a little more positive. Then again it wasn't a very Natsume like thing to do. He wasn't a positive person. Once he heard the water turn off he knocked lightly hoping she would answer the door. A few seconds later Mikan opened the door. She asked him if he forgot something probably thinking he was someone else. He hoped it was Hotaru and not another man. "Yes I did." He said before he lent forward and captured her lips with his own.

**No I'm not really sure why Ruka has a box of condoms. No one said he wasn't a weird kid. And I am kind of updating everyday and I will try to keep up the schedule but there are many factors that could cause me to update less. I do have school to deal with and there is the possibility that I could get sick or perhaps writers block. I will most likely post weekly though so no worries. And do I really need a disclaimer?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a few minutes of kissing when they were both out of air they broke they kiss and stood staring at each other. "So are you just going to stand there with the door hanging open or are you going to come in?" Mikan asked giving him a smile. Natsume let out a light laugh before he stepped in.

"I guess we both like to make out in doorways." He said before he locked the door behind him. He didn't need anyone to barge in on them. He wanted to make this one last. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked so lovely standing there with a towel wrapped around her and her hair still wet from her shower. Her brown eyes watched him for a moment as if simply admiring him as well. They were indeed an interesting pair. Not that it was a bad thing for he wouldn't like her as much if she were boring. He reached down and yanked her towel off. She let out a squeak of surprise.

"I forgot how easily excited you are." Mikan said with a light blush. Natsume's eyes widened and fire leapt back into them. He had thought she was sexy in her panda undergarments. In black lace she was even more appealing. He had to work to keep himself from drooling. She looked perfectly edible.

"I see you've ditched the pandas. Who knew grown up undergarments would suit you so well?" He purred moving closer. Mikan gave him a look that seemed mean but it was obvious she didn't mean it.

"You're such a pervert, Natsume. What is with you and underwear?" She asked and crossed her arms. The movement wasn't really helping her problem in fact it was rather making it worse. It pushed her breasts up making them looking bigger and drawing his gaze.

"I can't help it. But you do look sexier without your cloths." He said with a smile. Mikan blushed lightly before she moved to sit on the bed. She moved lightly trying to pose seductively for him.

"Then come take them off me." She certainly was the little vixen and oh so tempting. He moved towards her and slid onto the bed in front of her. He gently skimmed his hand behind her and unhooked her bra. It slid away revealing her breasts to him.

"They are still kind of small." He murmured before he reached for her panties. She gently slapped his hand away.

"Not so fast there big boy, last time you pleasured me this time it's your turn." Mikan murmured. She gently made him sit fully on the bed before she unfastened the buttons of his shirt. She gently slid it off his shoulders and caressed the skin. "Ah so hard." She purred gently kneading his shoulders. Natsume growled lightly.

"If you want to find something hard go farther down." He said with a wicked smile. Mikan let out a light laugh.

"Be patient there. I'll get to your aching parts." She murmured before she ran her fingers down his chest. She moved closer and gently sucked his nipple into her mouth. He groaned lightly and gently brushed her wet hair out of her face. She was so beautiful and she somehow managed to turn him on. He could feel himself straining against his zipper. He could feel himself throbbing with need. He had never felt like this before and for such a delicate girl. He wasn't sure if he could do this without hurting her. But he would most certainly try to be gentle, for he liked her and didn't want to scare her off. While he had been lost she had let go of his nipple and had explored his muscles. Now she was done and moving on to the parts of him that ached. She skimmed her hands down to his pants and gently popped open his button. The zipper didn't even bother to protest and slid down causing him to spring out. Mikan looked surprise for a moment before she smiled. "Oh no underwear I see. I guess I don't have to wonder if you wear boxers or briefs." She said with a playful pout before she smiled once again. "Then again I should have guessed. You like to live on the wild side." She gently pushed his pants down throwing them somewhere on the floor. It didn't really matter where. Natsume tried to reach for her panties again but she swatted his hand away. She seemed intent on torturing him.

"Mikan." He pleaded gently running his fingers through her hair. He didn't know if he could hold on if she continued to give him that hot and sexy look. And by hot he meant heat not her body which it was as well but sexy seamed to cover that base. Oh god he was on a mental rant. He could be focusing on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, who was inspecting him thoroughly, but instead he was ranting like an idiot. _Stupid Natsume. _He mentally scolded. He felt himself jump when she gently poked the head of his erection.

"Is something wrong?" She asked sweetly. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and he could feel his heart melt.

"No I was just being stupid. I am all yours now. Don't let me stop you." He said and the smile she gave him almost made him explode. How did she do that to him? She then turned her attention back to him. She gently stroked up and down his shaft making him moan. Her smile widened and she did it again only harder. He throbbed lightly and let out another moan. She seemed to find this very amusing for she continued to do it. After a few minutes she slowed her motion and bent her head down. Her tongue peaked out and she lightly licked the head. "Ah Mikan. Please more." He choked out. She smiled lightly but complied. She lent closer and took him into her mouth. He was surprised he was still able to breath as the pleasure washed over him. It was like nothing he had ever felt. Sure he had masturbated before but it had been nowhere near this pleasurable. His hand went to the back of her head to hold her to him. She took him in deeper and reached her other hand down to cup his sack. He let out a rather loud moan at that. This seemed to please her for she went harder taking him in deeper. He didn't last long at all. She had the ability to make him melt like chocolate. He wasn't sure how she did it but she did and it was spectacular. "Mikan I'm going to cum." He choked out making sure she could pull away if she wanted to. She didn't in fact she went slightly harder. He moaned and his body jerked as he came in her mouth. She stayed put until he was finished before she swallowed. She smiled lightly as she gently whipped off her mouth.

"That was interesting. I've never done that before." She murmured thoughtfully. He would certainly hope not. He didn't want his woman to be off with other men. Yeah that's right he said his woman. He was going to stake claim to her and kick any man who tried to so much as give her a funny look.

_Sorry Ruka._ He thought as he looked at her. He knew his friend had a crush on the girl but he couldn't help it. He was falling in love with Mikan Sakura the one girl who made him feel like he wasn't some sort of freak. He was leaning in for a kiss when there came a knock on the door. "Who the hell is it this time?" He asked quietly so as not to be overheard. Perhaps it was a teacher come to find him. Mikan shrugged lightly and pulled the towel on again. He wanted to throw some cloths on her but whoever was at the door was impatient. They didn't seem to want to wait for the knocked more loudly. Mikan unlocked the door and slid it open a crack.

"Do you need something Permy?" She asked. Natsume held back a groan. Why did it have to be someone crazy?

"I'm looking for Natsume. Someone said they saw him sneaking over to the girl's dorm. Have you seen him?" He had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning. Of course that's what it is.

"No can't say I have. I'll let you know if I do. Thanks for stopping by." Mikan said before she shut the door in the other girl's face. She then quickly locked it. "People have the worst timing." She said as she dropped the towel and crawled back onto the bed. She gave him a smile. "But now we might be able to continue with it. You seem to be all ready again." She was right Natsume had grown hard again. It was surprisingly fast. Perhaps it was the drug or maybe it was just her.

"It seems that I am. And now I refuse to be interrupted again. I'm going to stay here all night if I have to just to make love to you." He said with a smile. He gently pushed her back onto the bed dipping his head down to kiss her. This was going to be an interesting night.

**Sorry they are taking so long. I don't really have time to go into detail about them lemoning. It will be in the next chapter I promise. I might not be able to update tomorrow but this weekend you will get chapter six. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. I was recovering from being sick. But now we'll get to chapter six. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. Need I say more?**

Chapter 6

Mikan's Third Person POV

As it turns out Natsume didn't have to wait all night to get going. No one else disturbed them. It might have had something to do with the raven-haired girl prowling around the girl's dorm shooting people with her baka cannon. No one wanted to be caught by the girl so they stayed well away from her. Even though they didn't know what she was guarding so ferociously they didn't find it worth checking out. Surprisingly smart of them.

"Now off with these panties." Natsume practically growled. He took the top of her panties into his mouth and slid them down with his teeth. "Beautiful." He purred as he looked at her. His eyes were glowing with fire again. Mikan wiggled lightly as if uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Natsume please get on with it." She said with another wiggle. His eyes watched the movement.

"So impatient." He said but it didn't sound like he thought of it as an odd thing. In fact he quickened his pace a little. He stood and walked over to his pants. He pulled out a box and pulled something out of it. A minute later he came back to the bed. Mikan frowned curiously and took it from him.

"A condom? Well I suppose it's good for we can't really afford a baby right now." She murmured. She opened the package and took out the thing inside. She looked thoughtful as she inspected it. She stretched it lightly just seeming fascinated by it. She heard Natsume chuckle beside her.

"Should I give you and the condom a minute alone?" He asked with another chuckle. Mikan blushed lightly.

"Sorry." She said. She took it and gently slid it onto his waiting erection. He groaned lightly at her touch and she felt him twitch. She loved the way he reacted to her touch.

He crawled up her body until he was looking into her eyes. "Forgive me for this is going to hurt a little." He said. Mikan bit her lip and nodded lightly. He gently moved so he was pressing at her entrance. Mikan could feel him throbbing lightly against her. She wasn't sure how he was able to get up so fast. It wasn't normal was it? Not that she could complain she liked that he was so excited. If he wasn't then it might have meant he wasn't interested in her. He started to ease in slowly stretching her as he went.

"Ne, Natsume just get it over with." She said. He nodded lightly before he thrust into her. Mikan bit her lip until she tasted blood for it hurt rather badly. Was this what the first time was like? Full of pain? Mikan received her answer when he started to thrust inside her. It was a no for she felt the pain turn to pleasure. She gasped and moaned he body thrusting lightly against his. "Oh Natsume harder." She said in a breathless voice. He chuckled lightly before he complied. He thrust inside her harder and faster making her moan louder and thrust harder against him. The room was filled with their moans and the sound of sex. Mikan thrust faster against him as she felt herself nearing climax. She had never felt so wonderful, with Natsume inside of her. "Ah Natsume!" She screamed him name as she came for him. Natsume let out a roar and came after she did. He panted lightly and lay beside her. He pulled her into his arms and gently nuzzled her neck.

"So beautiful. And you are very surprising." Mikan smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you Natsume." She murmured. His eyes widened lightly.

"W-what?" He asked sounding shocked.

"I said I love." Mikan said not sure if she liked his reaction.

"Oh Mikan you shouldn't really." He murmured.

"Are you rejecting me?" She asked. She didn't notice his reaction for anger was clouding her vision. She sat up surprising him into falling off the bed. She stood and gathered his cloths. She walked to the door unlocking it. She threw his cloths out before she gently shoved him out the door.

"Wait Mikan." He said but she wasn't listening. She shut the door and locked it. Stupid Natsume.

The next day Mikan was wandering down the halls feeling rather rotten. She knew she had overreacted and now she felt extremely bad for it. She shouldn't have yelled at Natsume. He had been nothing but nice to her and just because he hadn't said it right away didn't mean he didn't love her. She needed to find him and apologize. "Natsume." She heard a voice purr. She paused outside a room having heard the voice coming from it. It was open a crack conveniently. She squatted so they wouldn't see her and peered through the crack. What she saw almost caused her heart to stop. Natsume was there with his pants around his ankles and a girl on the table. Mikan couldn't see Natsume's face or who the girl was. It was probably some whore that Natsume had found after he was rejected. She was unclothed and had her legs wrapped around him. "Come on Natsume." The girl purred and wrapped her arm around his neck. Mikan let out a gasp of surprise. The people in the room turned to look at her. Not wanting to be caught she bolted to her feet and ran off down the hallway. She didn't need to be caught peeking.

Natsume's Third Person POV

Natsume turned when he heard a sound by the door. He caught a glimpse of chocolate eyes before the girl hiding ran off. He only needed that one look and he knew it was Mikan. _Shit._ He mentally cursed and pushed the girl away from him. "Oh what's wrong Natsume?" She purred. He glared at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Luna? Forcing me in here and unclothing us?" Natsume growled. Luna let out a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted a fuck and the playboy seemed like a good choice. Come on you know you want to." She murmured. Natsume growled again and a fire started in his hand. He aimed it at Luna. She shrieked as it singed her hair. Natsume quickly pulled up his pants and dashed out the door. He had to find Mikan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mikan's Third Person POV

Mikan sighed lightly as she made her way down the hallways. She wasn't really sure where she was headed. Where does one go when their world is shattering around her? Well it might not have been her world but she was sure her heart was cracking. It wouldn't break though for she still had friends right? Perhaps she should visit Hotaru. Then again Hotaru probably wouldn't make her feel any better. For she all ways found a way to call Mikan stupid. Did anyone have so many dysfunctional things in their life? So with another sigh she headed outside. It seemed the least troublesome place for her. And really who would think to look for her there? No one that's who. She should have some time alone to think about what she would say to Natsume. After all he might not have noticed it was her. If he hadn't would he tell her the truth or would he pretend like it didn't happen. She really hoped he would explain it to her. She liked to think that they at least had trust. And maybe it wasn't what she thought, even though it was really hard to be in that kind of situation by accident. Mikan just needed to have faith. People could surprise you. And she hoped Natsume gave her a heart attack from good news.

Natsume's Third Person POV

_Where did she wander off to? _Natsume wondered. He was searching for Mikan with no luck what so ever. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. But he knew that wasn't what happened. She had simply gotten a head start on him. He had to get Luna away from him and had to pull up his traitor pants. He needed to be more prepared so that wouldn't happen again. He had been coming to talk to Mikan when it had happened. He should have said he loved her back. Why had he hesitated? He knew deep within his heart that he loved her for it couldn't just be lust. She was the first thing he thought of when waking and before he went to bed. He often found himself glancing her way even if she wasn't speaking to him. He teased her and often argued with her but somehow it was his way of showing he cared. He wouldn't go to the effort if he didn't care. But that bitch Luna had used the soul sucking Alice on him to get him in that room with her. Then she had dropped his pants and took off her clothing. As far as he knew she wasn't even planning on using protection. The very thought of knocking her up made him shiver. No way in hell did he want to have a baby with her. She would probably scare the devil himself.

Natsume started his search at Mikan's bedroom. It seemed a logical place to start and she hadn't remembered to lock her door. He would have to warn her about then after he apologized to her. He was the one in the wrong here and he knew it. She deserved better but he wasn't about to let her go. He had just realized that he loved her he couldn't let her go now. Unfortunately for him she wasn't in her room. The only unusual thing was that her blankets were in a pile at the end of her bed. It looked as though she had a restless night, his poor little Mikan. Everything was making him feel even worse. With a sigh he left her room shutting the door behind him. Luckily for him he noticed Hotaru walking down the hall. "Hey Imai." He called to her. She turned to look at him her face as expressionless as ever. She stopped and waited patiently for him. He jogged up to talk to her. "Have you seen Mikan? She wasn't in her room." He said as he watched her. He could have sworn he saw a frown pass over her face. But it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"No I haven't. I haven't seen her since breakfast. And even then she seemed a little glum. I'm not sure what had her down. Perhaps you should check the grounds. She might have gone to see someone." Hotaru said with a light nod.

"Thanks Hotaru."

"Oh I'm not doing it for you Hyuuga. I am doing it for Mikan. I want to see her happy again." Hotaru said before she walked off. She really was a good friend and Mikan was lucky to have her. Natsume was rather glad she did for who else would have taken care of Mikan up until now? He didn't want to even think about it. It would most likely make him freak out and possibly hyperventilate. It wouldn't be a good thing and a very strange sight. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Natsume made his way towards the grounds. He really hoped Mikan was there. He really needed to talk to her. He wandered the grounds searching for his beautiful burnet not having any luck for nearly an hour. After a long time of not making any progress he finally stopped to take a breather. He leaned against a lamppost and looked up. Much to his surprise he noticed a very familiar girl sitting on a bench. She was watching her feet swing back and forth. She was frowning in a thoughtful way. She looked so peaceful which was strange for she was all ways smiling and being annoyingly cheerful.

"Mikan." Natsume called. He needed to talk to her and ease her pain. She looked so sad and he never wanted to see her like that again. She looked up her eyes wide. The good thing was she didn't take off running. The bad thing was that Natsume had no idea what to say. So he said the only thing that came to mind. "I love you."

**Sorry it's kind of short. I'm really busy but I'll try to do better on the next chapter. I keep leaving you with cliffhangers. Not sure if that's a bad thing or not. I will try to give you a nice long and romantic chapter tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it is not all that long. I am still really busy. But I hope you enjoy chapter eight.**

Chapter 8

Mikan's Third Person POV

Mikan felt her eyes widen as she heard his words. She hadn't expected them and she was rather surprised he had come after her. Evidently he had seen her. And when she had doubted him he had swooped in and said the sweetest of things. Now she was really confused. So she scooted over on the bench and patted the space beside her. He looked hesitant for a moment before he flopped down beside her. They were silent for a long while before Mikan felt the need to break it. The silence was uncomfortable and she had so many things she wanted to say. "I'm sorry." She blurted out. Natsume's eye brows rose until they almost disappeared under his hair.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who hesitated. And I wasn't paying attention enough so I fell subject to Luna's soul sucking Alice." He said still looking confused. Mikan frowned lightly. She should have considered that possibility. But she had been so concerned with grief that she hadn't stopped to think about it. She was so foolish.

"I know but I didn't even wait for you to say it I just assumed you weren't going to. And I kind of jumped to conclusions when I saw you with Luna. I didn't even stop to ask." She said with a small sigh. She looked down not sure if she could face him. All of a sudden she felt a warm arm around her. He gave her a light squeeze and gently kissed her temple. The tenderness of that action surprised Mikan and it nearly broke her heart. How could she have ever doubted him?

Natsume's Third Person POV

Natsume frowned lightly as he watched her. He had just kissed her temple when her face crumpled and she began to weep. Had he said something wrong? Oh how stressful this day was turning out to be. He surely had high blood pressure now. "What's wrong?" He asked. He gently lifted her and placed her on her lap. She curled up lightly and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry it is just that I feel so foolish for not trusting you. You are too kind." She said taking deep breaths to stop her tears. He made comforting sounds and gently stroked her cheek trying to comfort her. Such a silly girl to cry for love.

"Ah my little Mikan you are such a joy but you should not shed your tears for a misunderstanding. You must learn from this and not doubt me in the future. I will learn and not be afraid to express my feelings." He said giving her a tender smile. It was a strange expression for him but around her it seemed only natural. She brought out the joy in him. Like a ray of light in a sea of darkness. Who knew Natsume Hyuuga was so poetic? No one, not even himself. He was surprised at the way he felt. Love was indeed a strange thing but if it meant being around Mikan he could learn to like it. "Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you'll forgive me." Mikan said with a small smile. She looked up at him with bright eyes that rather reminded him of a puppy.

"Well then I am most certainly forgiven. I was never upset with you in the first place. I love you my little Mikan." He murmured. He bent his head down to give her the most gentle of kisses. Ah how he had missed her. She tasted so sweet and she kissed him back enthusiastically even for such a small kiss. He could make it fiery and full of passion if he had wanted to. But he wanted to sit and enjoy this moment with her. They sat there kissing her until he saw her shiver. "Ah you must be getting cold out here. We should go inside." He murmured. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. They would stay in his room though for there wasn't a psychotic girl waiting to jump him. And any guy better stay the hell away from him if he knew what was good for him. They didn't run into anyone on their way to his dorm. He opened the door before pausing. "What are you doing here Ruka?" He asked. His childhood friend was sitting calmly in a chair as if waiting for them.

"I came to make sure you are all right. The mind reader (Who's name I can't remember) read Luna's thoughts. I wanted to make sure she didn't force you into sex. But I see that you are both all right. Natsume and Sakura I bid you a good night." He said calmly and stood. He made his way towards them. Natsume set Mikan down and ushered her towards the bed.

"Are you all right with this, Ruka?"

"Of course. I was all ways aware that she loved you. You were the only one too stupid to see it. I might be a little unhappy but if she is happy then it is worthwhile, no? Be happy my friend." Ruka said before he headed out the door. Mikan had perched on his bed and was looking around. Natsume smiled and locked the door behind him.

"Like the view?" He asked. Mikan blushed which he found adorable.

"It's interesting I suppose but kind of boring." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Those sound like fighting words to me." Natsume said with a wicked smile. He was well aware of what he planned to do with her all night.

"Maybe they are what are you going to do about them?" She asked tauntingly.

"I think I'll just show you." Natsume purred. He liked the challenging glow in her eyes. He stalked forward until he was pushing her back on the bed. "I'm going to keep you here all night. You are going to be all mine." He said gently pinning her wrists above her head.

"Bring it on."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm tired of being busy but I probably will be for a few more days. But I will try and update. These next few chapters will be kind of short lemon chapters but they may have importance later, maybe. I'm not quite sure yet. So enjoy chapter nine.**

Chapter 9

Natsume's Third Person POV

Natsume let out a light sound as he watched Mikan squirm under his watch. Evidently his gaze made her uncomfortable that or she was feeling something else. He wasn't a mind reader and couldn't tell. Then again the last time they had been doing it she had done the same thing. He watched her as he gently unsnapped the buttons of her blouse. She blushed as if she were embarrassed. Just when he was about to ask she gave him a smile. "Admiring the view?" She asked. She licked her lips lightly and gently reached up to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. She slid it off his shoulders and he tossed it aside. He then did the same for her shirt. As it turned out the skin of her chest was a light pink as well. It was like a whole body blush. How adorable. He gently stroked the inside of her breast. She shivered lightly. "Natsume." She murmured. He smiled as he reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. It fell away easily exposing her lovely breasts. They might not have been the biggest but they were perfect at least to him. He wasn't about to ask for a second opinion. He lent forward and gently sucked a nipple into his mouth. She let out little sounds of pleasure and her head tipped back. This made Natsume smile for he knew he was pleasuring her. He nipped lightly and she let out a gasp. Her fingers went to tangle in his hair. "Natsume." She pleaded trying to lead him lower. He smiled lightly and gave her nipple a found lick before he kissed his way back down her body. She let out sounds of pleasure which simply encouraged him.

"Yes little Mikan let me know I am pleasuring you." He purred as he continued to make his way down. He paused when he reached her womanhood. He thrust his tongue into her making sure not to miss anything. She moaned rather loudly showing that she liked it. He was so absorbed in tasting her that he didn't notice her shifting until she placed a lick to the tip of his erection. He let out a moan and looked over at her. She had moved so she could taste him as he tasted her. What an interesting turn of events. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined she would be such a vixen. Then again he wasn't sure he had ever imagined falling for her. But he was glad he did. She was wonderful and managed to warm his heart. Not to mention set fire to his blood and get him so hard he was surprised blood could get anywhere else. Interesting indeed.

Mikan brought him out of his thoughts by giving him another lick. Natsume moaned and returned to tasting her. They would see who came first. He took this as a challenge and apparently so did she. She wrapped her little hand around him and pumped it as she licked him. Natsume moaned lightly. He thrust two fingers inside her and licked her a little harder. This earned a moan from her as well. He thrust his fingers fast and hard inside her as he licked her clit. He had to work to hold back a moan as she took him into her mouth. He did moan when she nipped him lightly, the dirty little vixen. He doubted anyone would expect this from her.

In truth Mikan had turned out to be rather surprising. She was more than she appeared in a good way. She looked so childlike and innocent but clearly she was not. Not to mention she was quite the fiery little devil. She was probably the only person who could match his stubbornness. They really were a perfect pair even if he had been unwilling to admit it before now. There was just something about her that brought things out of him that he wasn't even aware of. Natsume let out a growl and gently nipped at her clit. Mikan let out a surprised gasp and came for him, her muscles tightening around him and coating his fingers in her juices. He smiled as he licked her clean. He didn't have as much time to enjoy it as he would like for she was still very determined to make him cum. She took him deeper into her mouth and stroked him harder. He let out a low moan. How was she able to turn him on so fast? He had no idea anything could feel like this. She reached down with her other hand and cupped his sack. Natsume let out another moan feeling the pressure building. A few seconds later he let out a roar and came for her his body shuddering with the pleasure. He had forgotten to warn her but she didn't seem to mind. She shifted and moved up to face him.

"That was interesting." She commented as she licked the last bit of his cum from her lips.

"Do you all ways saw that after we start the sex?" Natsume asked raising an eye brow at her.

"Yes, sex is very interesting is it not?" Mikan asked with a smiled. She placed the sweetest of kisses to his lips and he felt his heart melt.

**Wow that was really short. I will try to update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while since I last updated. I have been really busy and I've been sick but now I'm not so I should have an update for you every Tuesday. Or at least I will try. And sorry it's so short. I'm waiting for my speech partner to tear herself away from her boyfriend so we can work on our project. We'll see how that goes. So please enjoy chapter ten.**

Chapter 10

Mikan's Third Person POV

After a few hours of squeezing the lemon, which Mikan hadn't thought was even possible; Natsume had finally curled up around her and fallen asleep. She had been so exhausted that she had fallen asleep as well. She slept peacefully before she woke in the morning feeling sick. She bolted up and over to the bathroom. You can guess what happened after. After she was finished getting sick she opened the medicine cabinet and groaned. She had forgotten to take birth control and there was a box of condoms sitting there as well. They hadn't used protection the whole day. And she hadn't even checked to make sure the first condom hadn't broken. And now that she thought about it Hotaru had said it would take a few days for the pill to take effect. Shit shit shit. This was so inconvenient. She was probably pregnant because she couldn't keep it in her pants and neither could Natsume. Not to mention she hadn't thought it through. Shit! What was Natsume going to say? Was she even going to tell him? No, she would put it off until she found the right time. Waking him up at some ungodly hour or the morning and saying 'hey you knocked me up' was not a good way to do it. But how was she going to avoid him until she was ready? She had no idea what she was doing to do. But she had to try. She had to make sure her baby was safe. That was the most important thing at the moment. She knew of a few people who would use this to their advantage. She would have to keep it a secret from everyone. Especially the mind reader, he tended to be a blabber mouth.

Natsume's Third Person POV

Something was bothering Mikan. It was obvious to Natsume even though she was trying to hide it. She had seemed eager for him to leave that morning when he had awoken. It was strange for they had spent a miraculous night together. If it hadn't been obvious before it would have now that he was so in love with her. He frowned lightly as he walked down the hall. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do about this. She seemed to have these really bad relationship mood swings. One minute it was going great then she would kick him out. What the fuck? This had to stop because he wasn't going to take this every day. His mind now set he marched off to find Mikan. He only paused when he noticed something very unusual. A group had gathered in the hall in the typical form for a fight. He shoved his way through them to see Luna and Mikan. Shit. This could not be good in any way shape or form. Some men liked it when girls fought over him but he knew how dangerous this way. Luna was psychotic and she was bent on hurting Mikan. Mikan was a fragile girl who he would hate to see hurt. No he would kill Luna if she ever laid a hand on Mikan. He watched as Luna back handed Mikan. Mikan caught the hand and kneed Luna in the stomach. She then twisted Luna's wrist and gave her another kick. Natsume felt his eyes go wide in shock. He never thought of Mikan as much of a fighter. The light of determination told him she had something to fight for and that she was not going to let anyone beat her. Luna scowled and got to her feet. "You might have won this time but don't think I won't get you. After all there is one more soul to suck inside of you now." She said in a whisper that only she, Mikan, and Natsume could hear. That and the mind reader but what didn't he know?

"Get out of here you whore." Natsume snapped. He shoved Luna lightly and stepped closer to Mikan. He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "You're pregnant?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I think I missed updating last week. I've been distracted lately which is bad. I am not too good at keeping to a schedule but I'm trying to update when I promise to. So please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11

Mikan's Third Person POV

Mikan felt as though her heart had jumped into her throat. He pounded heavily and chocked her. Damn that bitch Luna. She had wanted to keep it a secret and hadn't wanted to keep Natsume in the dark for a little longer. She would have to kick her ass later. But at the moment Luna had taken off the crowed parting for her like the red sea. They were now just staring at her and Natsume. Shit. She frowned lightly and stepped closer. Natsume returned her frown and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." She said softly. She gently laid her head on his shoulder and he gave her a light squeeze. She bit her lip as she heard the voices behind her. The crowed didn't seem to know what to think.

"What's going on?"

"Are they done fighting now?"

"It looks like they're just hugging."

"Grosse I didn't come here to watch them make out." And slowly the crowed left not wanting to watch them be all romantic and what not. It was doubtful that they really even knew what was going on. But that was fine they didn't really need to know. It was after all a secret, one that could be well kept for just a little longer.

"So you're not mad?" Mikan asked softly. She looked up at him from where her head rested on his shoulder. She really hoped that he wouldn't be mad at her. She hadn't meant for it to happen and she really wanted him to stay. She had gone through too much to lose him now.

"Why would I be mad?" Natsume asked sounding confused. He pulled back a little so he could look at her. Mikan's frown deepened lightly as she looked at him.

"I got pregnant. I didn't use protection and I wasn't careful. I don't want to force this baby on you." She said still frowning. He was silent for a long moment which scared her. Was he mad?

"It's not your fault baka." He said giving her forehead a light poke. He then gently kissed the spot. "I wasn't very careful either. I forgot to use protection last time which was my mistake. Birth control takes a few days to come into effect. And you know doctors don't really recommend it until after your first pregnancy." Natsume said as he gently stroked her hair. Mikan felt like her mouth was hanging open. She couldn't believe how well he was taking this.

"So you want the baby?"She asked softly.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You should have just told me from the beginning. I was worried when you started avoiding me. I thought I did something wrong. That made me very sad because I only want you to be happy. I love you after all. I bet Luna said that in the hopes of me leaving you. But it didn't really go as planned did it?" He asked with a small smile. Mikan felt tears come to her eyes. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed lightly. He made light cooing noises trying to comfort her. He stroked her hair lightly as he watched her. Mikan eventually looked up at him her eyes red and puffy. He smiled lightly and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked softly.

"You know what? I think I am." She said giving him a smile.

"Well then let us go and lay down. You must need some rest after all of that exertion." He murmured gently turning her to lead her to his room.

Natsume's Third Person POV

Natsume smiled lightly to himself as he lay with Mikan. They were on his bed with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. He gently stroked her arm as she slept peacefully beside him. He couldn't think of a more comfortable position. She was so soft and adorable that he couldn't help but pull her closer. She looked as if a single man word could break her. But he knew better than that. He knew that she was a strong girl and she could handle anything. Maybe not well or the way it should be handled but she was strong enough to come up with a solution. He just wished she wasn't so afraid. She had been in fear of his reaction to her little surprise. How could that be? He loved her and had made a point of telling her and showing it. It was his baby after all. She had never slept with another never been unfaithful to him. She was so pure she wouldn't do such a thing. Not to mention she was a terrible liar. But that was good for she could never lie to him. He smiled lightly as he took a small box out of his pocket. "Soon my love I will ask you something very important. I hope you will say yes when I do. But I won't ask now. Not when everything is changing around you, but soon someday soon at the perfect moment. I do want to be a good boy friend in that aspect." He murmured as he continued to hold her close. He smiled lightly as she let out a sleepy sound and cuddled closer to him. Sometime soon he would ask her for the one thing they hadn't done yet. They had dated, slept together, were having a baby, and now all they needed was marriage. And he hoped with all his heart that she would say yes. But then what reason did she have to say no?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah the holidays. I kind of forgot about it while on break, sorry. I am updating now though so no worries. So please enjoy this chapter. And as sad as I am to say it I think this story is all most over.**

Chapter 12

Natsume's nose twitched as he slowly came awake. His eyes snapped open when he realized that smell was fire. It was so strong and potent that he had to glance around to make sure it wasn't in his room. "Natsume." A voice said before Ruka barged into the room. Natsume glanced down to make sure Mikan was clothed. Thankfully she was. He would have hurt his friend if he had seen little Mikan naked.

"What's going on Ruka?' Natsume asked worried by his friend's expression. Ruka looked like he was going to start hyperventilating. His hair was standing up as if he had been running fingers through it. He was really starting to freak Natsume out. This could not in any way be good. There was no damn way.

"Someone set fire to the girl's dorm. Half of it burned down and the other half is being shut down so they can investigate what started it. All the girls are moving into the boy's dorm. But that's not the point Mikan's room got hit especially hard. All of her things are burnt to a crisp. Well there are a few things we managed to save." He said holding out a small bag. He then proceeded to chew on his lip. Poor Ruka looked really worried.

"Do they know what started the fire?" Natsume asked. Ruka shook his head still chewing on his lip. Natsume's eyes narrowed as he thought of the only person it could be. Sure not everyone liked Mikan but there was only one person with the incredible hate it would take to burn the whole girl's dorm. "Do you know if Luna's room was burned?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No it wasn't. Her room is on the other side of the dorm." Ruka replied seeming confused by the question. That just confirmed it even more.

"Stay here and when Mikan wakes tell her what happened. I'm going to go find who did this and make them regret it." He spat out as he stood. He didn't bother making himself look presentable as he made his way down the hall way. Luna was going to suffer for this and he was going to make sure of it. How dare she even try to hurt his Mikan. She would be lucky if he didn't rip the bitch's heart out if she had one that is. Natsume had just won Mikan over and was determined to keep her happy. She had all ready been afraid of how he would react to finding out she was pregnant. She didn't need to deal with losing everything. Luna had to learn her lesson. "Luna." Natsume said as he caught sight of the bitch. She turned and gave him a smile.

"Oh hello Natsume. Are you ready for a real woman yet?" She asked in a creepy voice that she probably hoped sounded seductive.

"Well I don't see one around here. I've come to make sure you leave Mikan alone. I know it was you who set the fire."

"You can't prove that." Luna said with an evil smile.

"Oh can't I? You don't know what I know. I could have placed a camera on your shirt. One so small you wouldn't have noticed or perhaps one in your hair." He said stepping closer to her. He gently pinched a strand of her hair as if taking said camera off. He then quickly tucked in his pocket. Luna's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't tell anyone would you?"

"Of course not. As long as you promise not to come near Mikan or I again. You have to leave us alone and never bother us or anyone we care about. You have to disappear. The elementary school principal has no say here in the high school division." Natsume said with his own evil smile. Luna gulped looking rather scared.

"Fine but don't think that I like this."

"I don't expect you to." Natsume said before he went off to go find Mikan.

Mikan's Third Person POV

Mikan sat there in shock her mouth hanging open slightly. She couldn't believe it. How could something so horrible have happened? She thought her life was actually starting to calm down. Evidently it was going to have a final spin before it let her have a break. She couldn't go a day without finding another disaster waiting for her. Why was this happening? She sighed lightly and looked down at the sheets. It was nice of Natsume to let her stay there for the night. She wondered lightly if she would be able to bunk with him for a while. Then again she doubted the principal would like that very much, especially since he was her uncle. "Thank you for telling me Ruka. You can go now though. I need some time alone so I can sort things out and perhaps take a shower." Ruka nodded lightly and gave her a small smile.

"Don't be afraid to give me a call if you need anything." He said before he left the room. Mikan sighed and padded over to the bag that held her things. Luckily her photograph of her grandpa was safe. There were a few cloths in there and the stuff from her shower. She bit her lip lightly and padded over to one of Natsume's drawers. She rummaged around before she came back with a button down shirt. She hopped he wouldn't mind her borrowing it. She then grabbed a towel and her bath things before she went off to shower.

A few minutes later Mikan stepped back into the room drying her hair. She looked up to find Natsume sitting on the bed. He was watching her with a small tender smile. Mikan tilted her head to the side lightly in curiosity. She approached him and sat on his lap. "I borrowed one of your shirts I hope you don't mind." She said softly. Natsume smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"Of course not. I think you look sexy actually." He purred gently nuzzling her cheek. Mikan smiled lightly and hugged him close.

"Would you let me stay here until they fix the girl's dorm? I kind of need a place to stay." She said softly. She got up to place the towel and her bath things away. She didn't need to get Natsume all wet.

"Yes you can, actually I was hoping you could stay with me longer." Mikan frowned and looked over at him. Natsume had moved so he was kneeling in front of her. Mikan gasped as she watched him take out a small box. Inside was a beautiful ring the shone in the dim light of his room. "Will you marry me Mikan Sakura?" He asked.

"Oh yes of course." Mikan said. She flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsume smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Natsume."


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Epilogue

"Momma!" A little boy exclaimed. A young woman turned around and was immediately tackled by the little boy. She let out a laugh and hugged him close. Not a moment later another little boy ran up and tackled her.

"Natsume help me!" She cried through all the giggles. The two boys were tickling her like mad. Her husband smiled as he came up to them.

"Now boys no need to gang up on your mother without me." He said jumping in to tickle her as well. Mikan let out a squeal and wiggled lightly as they tickled her. She lay there panting when they finally stopped.

"You boys are so mean." She pouted. One of the little boys crawled into her lap and hugged her.

"I'm sorry momma." He said and held her tight. Mikan smiled as she held her little boy close.

"Yeah we're sorry mommy." Natsume said scooting over to wrap himself around her. Mikan blushed lightly as she felt pressure against her bottom.

"Oh so that's what you want." Mikan said bringing her hand up to poke her husband. "I don't think you're getting any now. No one picks on me and gets away with it." She said before she tickled her boys silly. The twins giggled and smiled as she tickled them. Natsume smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're a good mother my lovely Mikan." He murmured as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I can't believe how far we've come." He said as he watched her. Mikan turned her face to look at him and gave him that sweet smile that he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"You're not too bad yourself. Our children will be only little perverts when they grow up." She said with a laugh. Natsume laughed along with her and pulled her into a hug. They had been married for several years now. They had married as soon as they had gotten out of the academy and a few months after they had their beautiful little twins. The boys had brown hair like their mother but their eyes were a deep crimson just like their father. They were bundles of joy that made their parents so proud. Natsume and Mikan had come a long way and their love had only gotten stronger. They would keep fighting for each other until the end. And they would never let anything hurt their little boys. They hadn't heard from Luna again since that day. It was amazing how well she stayed out of their way. That bitch did have a brain what do you know. "Are you guys ready to see Aunty Hotaru and Uncle Ruka?" Mikan asked her little boys. She tickled one of them lightly causing him to giggle.

"Yay Uncle Ruka!" He cried seeming excited. Natsume let out a laugh.

"Not excited to see Aunty Hotaru? Why am I not surprised?" Natsume asked his eye brows raise to almost disappear beneath his hair. Mikan couldn't help but giggle.

"Be nice now." She said poking him gently. They each picked up a boy and headed towards their house. "Oh how I love all of my boys." She said with a smile. She gave her boy a squeeze as Natsume moved over to kiss her cheek. He gave her a smile as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm so glad you said yes, Mikan. I don't think I could ever have made it this far without you." He said with the world's most tender smile upon his face.

"I'm glad I said yes as well. If not I don't know where I would be now. I love you."

"As I love you."

"We love you too Momma." The little boys said together.

"And we love you. With all our hearts."

**And now it is over. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading it. It's a little short but sweet and I hope you liked this chapter. Now that I am done I have more story ideas bouncing around. Do you guys have anything you want to see me do? And suggestions for stories in the future? Feel free to tell me if you do. And also feel free to read my other stories. I hope you liked this story. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
